Implantable medical devices (e.g., medical therapy delivery devices), such as catheters and leads, may be employed for a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic purposes. Controlled placement and retention of such therapy delivery elements within a subject is highly desirable as precise placement and retention may result in improved therapeutic efficacy or reduced side effects. However, the location of the delivery element may change in time. For example, as the subject moves, the location of the implanted delivery element may move or shift within the subject.
Anchors may be placed about the therapy delivery element and sutured to subcutaneous tissue of the subject in order to secure the position of a delivery region of the therapy delivery element (e.g., an infusion section or electrode of the delivery element) relative to a target location of the subject.